Au plus profond de la nuit
by Touraz
Summary: Fic écrite par La Faucheuse je ne fait que la publier. la triste histoire d'un ange et d'un démon. HPDM


AU PLUS PROFOND DE LA NUIT

Un ange dans la nuit

Une ombre lui sourit

Dans la salle sur demande, deux garçons se retrouvent après une journée passée à faire semblant de se haïr. Un brun et un blond, deux garçons que tout oppose mais rien ne les empêchent de s'aimer. Quelques murmures échangés avant que les vêtements ne tombent ...

- Harry ... tu m'as tellement manqué

- Toi aussi Dray ... mais demain ce sera fini et ils sauront tous ...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Tu ne me perdras jamais, je te le promets amour.

Une rencontre avec un regard bleu

Une étreinte bien à eux

Au plus profond de la nuit

Blottis au chaud dans un lit

Le reste de la nuit, ils l'ont passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils savent qu'à l'aube la grande bataille les attend.

Après de longues heures, le survivant remporte la victoire sous les hourras de la communauté sorcière. Un homme se rapproche du héros et dans un regard lui demande la permission ... permission aussitôt accordée et ces sont deux amants heureux de se retrouver sains et saufs qui s'étreignent.

L'espoir d'un démon

Ayant peur d'un non

Un ange qui perd ses droits

Pour avoir fait son choix

Malheureusement, leur étreinte est vite huée. Le survivant avec un fils de mangemort ??

Il en est hors de question et la foule leur fait très bien comprendre. Grâce à leurs amis proches déjà au courant, ils arrivent à quitter le champ de bataille et se réfugient chez eux.

Au plus profond de la nuit

Blottis au chaud dans un lit

Un ange à présent déchu

Pour un démon se met à nu

Le blond prend son compagnon dans les bras et le conduit dans la salle de bain, pour le soigner et enlever cette crasse qui recouvre le corps de son amour.

Il le lave tendrement, panse ses blessures lorsqu'il a fini, le brun reproduit les mêmes gestes avec la même douceur. Enfin secs, propres et soignés, ils vont s'allonger dans leur lit. Le vainqueur vient se nicher contre l'autre corps qui l'entoure de ses bras. Le blond lui caresse les cheveux lorsqu'il sent de l'eau sur sa clavicule.

- Tu craques enfin mon coeur, pense-t-il tristement en regardant le jeune homme brisé dans ses bras.

Le reste de la nuit, il la passera à réconforter l'ange pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie et son âme.

Au plus profond de la nuit

Blottis au chaud dans un lit

Un démon qui se rend compte de la pureté

D'un ange désormais par les siens rejeté

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent la victoire du bien sur le mal, les journaux s'acharnèrent sur le couple. Malgré les conférences données par Albus , Remus , Sirius , Ron , Hermione , les survivants de la famille Weasley , Pansy , Blaise et même l'austère et redouté maitre des potions, en faveur des amoureux, le ministère ne voulu rien entendre.

Pire que tout, le ministre ordonna aux aurors de capturer Draco Malefoy pour que celui-ci purge une peine à Azkaban. Il prit comme prétexte, que le survivant n'aurait pu tomber amoureux d'un fils de mangemort s'il n'avait pas été sous un sort quelconque.

Au plus profond de la nuit

Blottis au chaud dans un lit

Malgré les rejets

Aucun regret

A deux

C'est toujours mieux

Lorsque leurs amis vinrent les retrouver et leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, les 2 amants échangèrent un regard intense. Puis se retournant vers la petite troupe, ils leur firent un grand et magnifique sourire

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons partir et recommencer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici

- Nous vous enverrons des nouvelles, promis le brun

- Mais ils ne nous sépareront jamais, conclurent ils ensemble

Un ange pleure

Un démon partage sa douleur

Le démon berce doucement son ange

Se rappelant la perte de son innocence

Quand tous furent partis, Draco regarda Harry et su qu'il avait eu la même idée. Ou qu'ils aillent, ils ne seront jamais en paix. Alors, ils retournèrent une dernière fois dans leur chambre et firent l'amour encore et encore, se murmurant ou se criant sans cesse des mots d'amour.

Dernières caresses

Pleines de tendresse

Au plus profond de la nuit

Blottis au chaud dans un lit

Puis Harry prit une petite fiole de sa table de nuit, regarda le blond dans les yeux

- Je t'aime Dray maintenant et pour toujours

- Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime plus que tout

Le brun avala la totalité du poison puis se rapprocha de son compagnon, l'embrassa et lui fit partager le liquide mortel. Il se recoucha ensuite contre lui... le plus prêt possible.

Une dernière fois, ils s'étreignent

Puis ensemble ... s'éteignent

Au plus profond de la nuit

Enlacés dans un lit

Ce sont Albus, Remus, Sirius et Severus qui découvrirent les amants morts. Ils pleurèrent tous lorsqu'ils apprirent la terrible nouvelle. Mais la lettre de Harry, une simple ligne de quelques mots

Merci et pardon

On vous aime

H et D ensemble pour toujours

Le lendemain de leurs morts, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières se rendirent compte du mal qu'ils avaient fait aux deux jeunes hommes que la vie n'avait pas épargnés. Ils firent des dons pour qu'une stèle soit consacrée à leur amour. Harry et Draco furent donc enterrés ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard, leur maison. Toute la communauté magique vint se recueillir sur leur tombe et leur demander pardon.

Et par leur mort

Prouvent au monde ses propres torts.

Après l'enterrement, les amis intimes restèrent quelques minutes en plus, pour leur souhaiter d'avoir trouver le bonheur, ou qu'ils se trouvent. Une petite brise leur fit lever les yeux et ils purent constater qu'ils étaient effectivement heureux. Deux silhouettes fantomatiques se tenant la main les regardaient avec un doux sourire.

- Encore merci

- Nous nous reverrons, promirent-ils

Puis après un dernier signe de la main, ils disparurent, laissant un petit groupe des larmes aux yeux mais un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Quelqu'un est intéressé par une suite ??

Bisous à tout les lecteurs - lectrices.


End file.
